The Secret
by waywardmooseley
Summary: Dean is keeping a secret from Sam. Now back at the bunker with Crowley in the dungeon, Sam wonders how he is still alive after not completing the trials he knows Dean isn't telling him everything that happened that night. My take on what happened that night and what I think the secret is that Dean is keeping from Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Dean is keeping a secret from Sam. Now back at the bunker with Crowley in the dungeon, Sam wonders how he is still alive after not completing the trials he knows Dean isn't telling him everything that happened that night. My take on what happened that night and what I think the secret is that Dean is keeping from Sam.

A/N- This is my second fanfic. Takes place after end of the season 8 finale. Please review, sorry if my grammar isn't perfect my English teacher thought it was more important to do drugs then teach us proper grammar.

Disclaimer- None of the characters are mine

The Secret

Chapter 1

Dean sits there holding his brother close to him knowing that he is slowly dying, he has to do something to reverse the effects of the trials. He looks at the sky it is completely clear, it is hard to believe that the angels just fell not only 5 minutes ago. Hearing his brother gasp in pain Dean decides what he needs to do, he stands up and runs inside the church. Crowley is still where they left. Crowley is the first one to say something as Dean enters the Church.

"Dean what the hell is going on out there" Dean ignores him as he makes his way over to where Sam had his set up for the trials. He grabs the syringe not thinking twice about what he is going to do. He walks over to Crowley, the King of hell staring at him with tears in his eyes. Hoping he still was part demon, Dean draws back his fist and punches Cowley square in the face knocking him out, taking the syringe he stabs it into Crowley's neck drawing blood out, not just any blood Demon Blood.

Not wasting anymore time Dean runs out of the church back to his brother. Sam is laying there unconscious, Dean is relieved to see his brother's chest moving. "I'm Sorry Sammy" he takes the syringe and stabs it into his brother's arm, sending the Demon blood through his system.

…..

Dean sits up gasping for breath. Another nightmare. Ever since that night he has had a nightmare every night. He looks over at the clock 7:08, there is no point to going back to sleep so he decides to go take a shower. When he gets up he sees a note on his dresser. "Dean, went to get some coffee and breakfast be back soon" – Sam.

Dean slowly walks to the shower, once in the bathroom Dean takes off his pajamas and hops in the shower. The hot water feeling great. Standing there Dean starts to think. Dean knows Sam hasn't slept well either since that night, Sam is always up before him and Sam still isn't back to 100% hell he isn't even back to 60% but he is a hell of a lot better than he was that night 4 days ago. He winces of flashes of that night pass over his mind. He still hasn't told Sam what happened that night, how could he. Giving the demon blood to Sam helped reverse the effects of the trials, the thing that destroyed his brother now saved his life.

After standing in the shower for about 15 minutes Dean decides he should get out. Hoping out of the shower Dean wraps the towel around his waist he heads to his room to get dressed. While walking to his room he hears the door "Dean I got breakfast and coffee", hearing his brothers voice Dean relaxes "I will be there in a minute" he calls to his brother, as he finishes getting dressed.

Sam greets his brother as he enters the kitchen handing him his coffee and breakfast "Morning". "Morning Sammy, how you feeling". Sam rolls his eyes "Dean I told you I'm fine" Dean shakes his head, Sam watches his brother as he sits down and begins to eat his breakfast and sip his coffee. He knows Dean isn't telling him everything that happened that night, Sam knows when Dean is lying, and he has been lying to him since the night he didn't complete the trials.

Thinking back to that night, the last thing he remembered was his brother calling out to Cas as the angels fell, then he must have passed out because when he woke up he was in his room at the bunker. When he woke, Dean was sitting in the chair next to him. He could see it in Deans eye that….. "Sammy" Sam was pulled from his thoughts when his brother spoke. "Yeah"

"You sure you are all right, I mean I called your name three times before you responded" "Sorry Dean, didn't mean to worry you just deep in thought I guess". Sam sighed and looked at his brother "Dean that night…" Dean cut Sam off before he could finish what he was saying. "Sam stop it we are not going over this again I already told you everything that happened, after you passed out I got you into the Impala, then I went back to the church to get Crowley got him in the car drove back to the bunker, put you in your bed, then I put Crowley in the dungeon. Nothing else happened Okay".

They sat there in silence for a moment. Sam looked at his brother and knew he wasn't telling him everything, what could have happened where Dean wouldn't want him to know. Sam was the first to speak, "Sorry Dean it is just hard to believe that I was practically dying from not completing the trial and just to walk away from it". Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, is chest has been tight all morning.

Again they sat in silence. Dean looked away from his brother it was hard to look him in the eye when he lied. They both sat there quietly eating breakfast when Sam started to cough. "Sam you okay" Between coughs Sam answered "Yeah". Dean watched his brother closely as he got up to get a glass of water. Sam was shaking when out of nowhere he is gasping for breath, a sound all too familiar from 4 nights ago, Dean jumps out of his seat and rushes to Sam's who was now leaning against the counter.

"Sammy what's wrong". Sam struggles to speak "I cant…. Breath, like… after I didn't finish….. the trials". Dean could see the fear in his eyes "Don't worry you will be just fine like last time" he lowers his brother to the floor, seeing Sam is unconscious he gets up and runs to the dungeon. Entering the dungeon he grabs the syringe he prefilled with demon blood just in case something like this happened.

Crowley is watching his every move "I know what you are doing Dean it doesn't take a genius to figure it out, I'm surprised moose hasn't already, and how do you think he will react when he finds out his brother is giving him Demon Blood". "Shut up" Dean yells at Crowley, "If you say anything to Sam, you will regret it and your hell will seem like Disneyland compared to what I would do to you", Crowley laughs "Calm down, I won't say anything to moose it's much more fun seeing you lie to him".

Dean wants to continue to argue with the King of hell but Sam needs him so he runs out of the dungeon slamming the door behind him. Returning to his brother side "Don't worry Sammy, I will make it all better I mean what else are big brothers for" he puts the needle in Sam's arm sending the Demon Blood through his system once more

Dean settles Sam In his bed, watching his brother sleep "I'm sorry Sammy"

A/N Thanks for reading please review. I plan on continuing the story and should hopefully have the next chapter up next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After getting Sam settled in bed Dean went to do some research, He spent the day trying to find a way to help his brother, that didn't involve using demon blood. After a while he checked his watch 9:47pm he went to the kitchen to get some coffee. Rubbing his faces he speaks out load it's too early for this.

After a few minutes he hears a banging noise. Thinking it was Kevin who went to go search for Garth, he made his way to the door saying "so did you find Mr. Fizzles and Garth yet" he chuckles as he opens the door to see Cas. He is covered in mud and has some bandages on his hands.

"Dean can I come in", Dean stands there silently for a moment, "ah yeah sure, what happen man". "Can we sit before discussing what happened"? "Sure" they make their way into to the kitchen. Now sitting at the table Cas was the first to speak "the angels fell, Dean" "Don't you think I already know that, I mean I warned you Cas I told you metatron was bad news but you didn't listen why didn't you listen to me". "I'm Sorry Dean but….." "You are sorry that's all you have to say, the angels were cast out of heaven and you're just sorry"!

"Dean I am human now all these feelings they suck, I feel pain, I get tired, I need to shower, I even need to eat" as if on que his stomach grumbled. "Cas how about you go get cleaned up and I can order a pizza, and then we can talk more tomorrow" "Where will I sleep"? Dean sighed "My room I was already planning on sleeping in Sammy's room anyway so there is no point for you to sleep on the couch". Cas stood up and was walking out "Thanks Dean" and Cas left the room. Dean smiled "Glad to have you back Cas" and he got up to order the pizza. ….

Sam woke up to see his brother sleeping in a chair besides his bed. It was weird he kind of felt a little stronger. As he sat up he stretched his limbs, turning to check the time he saw it was 5:22am. He decide to get up and go get something to eat from the Kitchen.

As he poured milk in his cereal he thought back to yesterday. What the hell happened? He almost died again, and somehow he is just fine. Sam knew his brother wouldn't say anything. Was what happened so bad that Dean couldn't tell him? He thought not completing the trials would bring him and Dean closer. After finishing his fruit loops he put the bowl in the sink and was about to head to the library, when he thought to himself aloud "Crowley was there that night I can just ask him".

Sam entered the Dungeon to see Crowley trapped in the center. He hasn't seen Crowley since that night. Dean told him not to. Crowley greeted him with a smile "Morning Moose, come to let me free". Sam rolled his eyes "Crowley what happened that night after the angels fell". "Why don't you go and ask big brother". "Because I'm asking you, now tell me what happened and why am I still alive after not completing the trials". Crowley laughed and said "sorry moose can't help you on that one but why don't you stay for a while take a look around".

Sam was confused, "what are you…." That's when Sam noticed it. He made his way over to the corner of the room where there lay three vials filled with blood, but not human blood demon blood, it makes him sad that he can still smell the difference between the bloods. He stared at in shock. Grabbing one of the vials he shows Crowley "What the hell is this". Then Sam noticed five extra puncture wounds in his neck.

"Is this your blood"? Crowley Smirked, "Why yes it is, who thought we could become more close, I can say I am in you" Sam was confused why would… then it hit him the two times he almost died, three more vials left, five extra puncture wounds in Crowley's neck it's all making sense Dean gave him demon blood to help him get better. How could he be so stupid not to recognize how he felt this morning was usually how he felt after having small dosage of Ruby's blood? In a bit of rage he threw the vial against the wall, shattering it into little pieces. "There's that anger I missed" Crowley said laughing. Sam runs out of the dungeon slamming the door once in the kitchen he leans against the wall sliding to the floor

How could Dean give him Demon blood, he was finally be cleansed of it from the trials now it's in his system once more. He felt sick, now knowing what saved him he wished he was dead. He looked at his hands little splatters of blood on them. How could this get any worse thought Sam. Jerking his head up after he thought he heard a noise, he came eye to eye with what he thought he would never see again, shaking he slowly backed away, until it finally spoke "hey Bunk Buddy, did you miss me".

A/N mwhahahaha sorry for the cliff hanger. Did you see that coming? Me neither I thought of this in my World-101 class. So I didn't plan on going much into it but I said what the hell, I will write fanfic over my assignments any day. Anyway I always loved Hallucifer, he was so adorable. Please review I will try to have the third chapter up by next week


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You are not real" Sam stammered. "Well duh, because of you I am still in the pit, however I guess big brothers dosage of demon blood opened that part of your mind Cas locked up last time we saw each other". Slapping Sam on the back "Boy did I miss you, and all the fun we had" Lucifer smiled evilly. Sam stood up, I will be fine if I don't talk to him, like last time just before I let him in, Sam thought to himself.

"I need to go talk to Dean about this demon blood thing, but I can't mention that I'm seeing Lucifer again, he already has too much going on". Hoping it would work again, he squeezed his hand were the scar from heeling Crowley was, he smiled happily as he watched the devil disappear.

Entering his room to find his brother sound asleep in the chair, Sam shook him awake almost yelling "Dean how could you". Dean blinked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he said "Sam what are you doing up its just past 6". "Dean HOW COULD YOU"

Dean looked at his brother he was confused what could he… then it hit him "Sam its not what you think, I gave it to you to help you it made you better" "Better? Dean, you gave me demon blood! So now the trials all I went through was for nothing". "Sam please let me explain myself, over breakfast maybe"? Dean watched his brother waiting for a response, Sam turned to his left as if someone was standing next to him giving him the answer. Sam finally spoke "Fine we can discuss this over breakfast, but you tell me everything" he began to leave the room but then Dean spoke again.

"Ok, then let me tell you this first Cas showed up last night", Sam turned to face his brother "What, he's alive". "Can't get anything by you there Sammy" the devil said joking. Sam tensed up when the Devil reappeared, not wanting to let Dean know anything was wrong he decide to let the devil stay until he could send him away when he could squeezed his scar without being noticed. Dean sighed "Like I said we can discuss this over breakfast, you go into the Kitchen, I will go wake Cas"

Dean left Sam standing there. "This is going to be so much fun" Lucifer said evilly before disappearing when Sam squeezed his hand.

A/N Sorry it is shorter, I have been super busy this week, with being swamped with college work, and I had to move to a new dorm so I haven't had as much time to right, but I wanted to put a chapter up, so that's why it is shorter. I will try to have more up next week but no promises on how soon it will be done because this weekend is going to be super busy. Please Review, I want to know your thoughts and opinions


End file.
